Sail the Sea
by CocoLab
Summary: When Lori asked for adventure she wasn't expecting to enter a world full of pirates, she finds herself joining a pirate crew after persistence from the captain and travelling the world with her crew


**Hello my lovelies, I decided to write this one up because I can :), all the author notes will go at the bottom unless I have something important to ask, the only thing that will go at the top is the disclaimer**

 **So enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: This author doesn't own One Piece, only the OC's**

* * *

The rain came down heavy.

Lori sighed as she walked down the dark, empty street with her hair now wet. She pushed up her red framed glasses as she continued down the pavement, clothes sticking to her body as she shuddered from how cold it was, home, she was almost home, so close. A sigh escaped her lips as she continued on walking.

The brunette frowned, her life, her normal life was boring, the same old routine, every day, every single day, it got boring. She looked around, she wanted excitement, she wanted adventure, was that too much to ask for?

She looked around again and after so much walking she entered her neighborhood, it was a five minute walk from the town she worked in, as a waitress, it was dull and boring, her father got her the job even though she wanted to work in the local shelter, she hated it, hated how her family chose what she should do.

Her boss was a pervert, enough said. She met the manager at the local shelter and she was a right sweetheart unlike the disgusting person she was working with now.

But at least it helped her work under pressure, but it didn't help with her confidence, telling her how useless and pathetic she was, name calling, a bit of shoving from co workers.

So all that had made her sort of shy, she wasn't very good at socializing thanks to the people she was forced to work with.

She walked into her home, locking the door behind her and she realized nobody was home...Again, she knew her father would be out drinking with friends while her mother would probably be showing off her luxury gifts she received off her wealthy lover who she was sleeping behind her husband's back.

Not even Lori's siblings were home, probably staying at friend's house. She winched at that, she had no friends at all, due to the rumors her brothers spread about her which weren't true, you can choose your friends but not your family.

She dragged herself upstairs and took her work clothes off, she was exhausted, ever since she started her job, he never gave her a day off, hell, she even had to work Sundays.

The brunette groaned and headed to the bathroom.

She barely showered and dried, changing into a white t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms. She entered her bedroom and climbed into the bed as her head hit the pillow and she was out like a light.

~/~

Lori stirred and furrowed her brows as she heard the sound of Seagulls which wasn't new and then the sound of the ocean.

She snapped her eyes open and quickly sat up as she looked around alarmed. She looked around frantically in search for her glasses and to her relief, they sat on a bedside table. She picked them up and placed them on her face. She blinked and looked around.

This wasn't her bedroom at all. She looked down to see she was still wearing her t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms. She frowned as she noticed her chest was slightly bigger than before and she noticed she was a bit more...Curvier, as if puberty decided to be nice. She tilted her head but didn't question it.

She kicked the covers off and placed her feet on the floor just as the door to the room opened.

"You're awake!"

Lori blinked and looked over to the door to see a little girl. Rika beamed at seeing her up and about.

"U-Um." The teen murmured softly. "Wh-Where am I?"

"Shellfish island." The little girl answered. "You were found in an alleyway last night."

The brunette blinked, wondering how the hell she ended up in that situation

Rika smiled. "Anyway, I'll let mama know you woke up."

She left the room closing the door behind her as Lori rose to her feet. She looked around and then stretched. She looked to the chair to see clothes for her. She blinked and walked over to change.

She soon found herself wearing a black sleeveless turtle neck top, jeans with a belt and boots with no heels. Lori said nothing and placed her hair in a ponytail and left the room she was staying in. She walked down the hallway and found some stairs. She walked down them and pushed a door as she found herself in some kind of restaurant.

Lori pushed up her glasses and looked around.

"Good morning."

She looked to the woman who spoke and was relieved to see a kind smile. She gestured for the freckled teen to sit and she obliged.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Fine thank you." Lori spoke softly.

"That's good."

"Nee-chan, your purple eyes are pretty." Rika commented.

The brunette paled. "P-Purple."

The woman nodded. "Yes, they're purple, here, have a look in this mirror."

Lori just did that and she almost dropped the mirror out of pure fright, her eyes weren't purple, no way, they were suppose to be green.

Not that she was complaining, she did like purple, but it was still a shock to her. She blinked and handed the mirror back.

"Now, you must be hungry."

She said nothing and nodded weakly, if she mentioned she would be hungry her brothers would immediately call her fat, even though she's thin.

Too thin for her Doctor's liking.

"What would you like?"

Lori shifted. "Would you do prawn and rice?"

"Of course, drink?"

"Oh, juice's just fine for me, I don't mind what juice."

She nodded and headed off while Rika sat next to the teen.

"What's your name nee-chan? Mine is Rika."

Lori couldn't help but find the girl cute. "It's Lori."

"That's a pretty name."

The brunette smiled as a glass of apple juice was placed in front of her. She thanked the owner as she stared at the glass in front of her. The younger girl hopped off the stool and walked off behind the counter, customers started to walk in.

"Hey, who's that?"

"She must be the girl found in that alleyway last night."

"She's pretty cute."

Lori couldn't help but blush at the last part, there was no way she was cute, her co workers would call her every bad name under the sun, ugly, tramp, ect.

She said nothing as her plate of food was placed onto the table. She picked up a fork and began to eat as she watched tables began to fill up and watched the woman go around and take orders from the tables. The brunette continued to eat as she observed whilst stuffing her face, she couldn't deny this was good food as she was starving.

She swallowed and watched people order food, mostly for alcohol. She said nothing and took a drink of her juice.

Eventually Lori finished all her food and drink. She got off the stool and wiped her mouth with a paper napkin and put that on the plate.

"Do you need help?" She asked.

The woman gave her a grateful look. "Will you take out the food and drinks for me? And also collect plates and clean the tables."

She nodded and immediately went to work as she took out drinks and food, dodging the occasional perverts and drunks who try to give her ass a pinch, other than that she was doing good.

During lunch it got busy but Lori was coping, the job she had at her own world really helped even though she hated it.

At least in this job the owner was nice, so were the customers, unlike the job she had before where everyone was rude, even because they didn't have their water quick enough despite she had other orders to do.

She paused, wondering if her family was missing her. She almost scoffed, they were probably celebrating her disappearance, she was the black sheep of the family, the outcast.

She pushed up her glasses and went to clear a couple of tables.

Eventually lunch rush was over and Lori began to relax as she sighed softly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Thank you Lori."

The brunette nodded. "It's no problem, you looked to be struggling so I felt like I needed to help."

"The pay won't be that good 300 beri for each shift you do, every hour."

Lori shrugged. "It doesn't matter, it's money."

The woman smiled and then nodded.

"When does it get busy again?" She asked.

"Lunch is the busiest time of the day, it's going to calm down for a while."

The freckled teen nodded and went to sit on the stool as a glass of water was placed in front of her. She smiled and took a drink of the water.

* * *

It took three days for Lori to get into a routine, unlike her previous jobs, different customers arrived into the place, although nothing excited had happened yet. She cleared a table and gave it a wipe as she took the dirty plates over to Rika's mother. She went to clear another table.

She paused to wipe her forehead and resumed her job.

She stood up straight and then nodded with six plates balancing on one hand. She walked over to the counter.

"You're coping well from the pressure nee-chan." Rika commented.

"I'm used to it." Lori admitted. "I used to work in a place where it would be busy daily, more busier than here."

It wasn't a lie.

"Don't put too much pressure on yourself Lori." Rika's mother told the freckled teen.

She nodded. "I know."

Another day went when something eventful had happened, Captain Morgan's son Helmeppo appeared with some marine guards, demanding wine. Lori liked to call him the brat. She begrudgingly took over wine for him and poured him a glass of wine. He let out an annoying laugh.

"Say sweet thing, will you be coming tomorrow to witness Roronoa Zoro's execution?" He asked her.

Lori's eyebrow twitched out of pure irritation as she pushed up her glasses. She 'hmphed' and walked off, she then began to ponder who Roronoa Zoro was.

"Hey! You didn't answer me!" He barked.

Lori ignored him and placed the bottle onto the counter.

"You two!" Helmeppo called to his two bodyguards. "Make her answer!"

She was approached by two Marines who were slightly taller than her and that made her uneasy. She felt hands on her shoulder.

"Sorry, forgive us." The one who had hands on her shoulder muttered.

She waited for it, the pain, but it never happened. She opened her eyes as a grunt reached her ears as she looked to see a cloaked figure punch a Marine in the gut. Lori watched as her unexpected savior took out the two Marines.

"Didn't your daddy teach you to respect the ladies." The cloaked figure taunted, clearly male.

She watched the figure, this cloaked figure was also tall, she felt small once more. The ugly blonde shrieked like a girl.

"Thank you." Lori muttered softly.

"No problem, we'll meet again my lady."

She watched the cloaked figure walk out the room and down a street. The brunette frowned at the title he gave her, she made a note to figure out who the cloaked figure was. She sat on a stool and breathed out as another glass of water was handed to her. She took a drink of the water as the cool liquid went down her throat, she heard a conversation behind her but didn't pay attention.

She put the glass down onto the counter and turned her head...

...Just as Monkey. D Luffy punched Helmeppo hard in the face.

Much to Lori's complete satisfaction and glee. She nodded in approval.

"Luffy stop!" Coby cried as he held the teen back.

"This guy is scum!"

"You want to make enemies of the Marines do you!?" Coby shrieked.

"Scum is scum, no matter who their father is."

Lori nodded at those words. The two bodyguards recovered from their attack at the hands of the cloaked figure and assisted Helmeppo.

"Y-You hit me! You actually hit me! Nobody has ever hit me! Not even daddy!"

She pushed her glasses up and continued to observe the scene in front of her.

"I'm captain Morgan's beloved son! I'm telling Daddy!"

"Don't run to papa, face me like a man." Luffy barked.

"Luffy stop!" Coby begged.

"You'll be begging for mercy! You're a walking corpse!" Helmeppo cried as he was dragged away. "Father will kill you booger face."

"Coby I decided, Zoro is joining my crew." Luffy told the pink haired kid.

Lori said nothing and observed. "Can I ask you something."

He looked at her as she remained where she was. "...Can you punch Helmeppo's ugly face for me?"

He grinned. "Sure."

She smiled. "Thanks, you better go and do whatever you need to do."

Luffy smiled and left. She looked to Coby. "Aren't you going?"

He jumped. "H-Huh!?"

"Aren't you going to help Luffy free this Zoro guy?"

Coby shrieked. "Don't tell me you've never heard Roronoa Zoro!?"

"Um...No...Should I?"

He shuddered. "He's a famous bounty hunter who uses three swords, they say he's a monster."

"Monster? How do you know that?"

"Well...That's what the rumors say, people-."

"Do you know him personally?"

Coby opened his mouth but then closed it. He looked to the floor. "N-No."

"Not all rumors are right you know." The brunette pointed out. "And besides, if he does have three sword, Luffy probably went to get those, if he has, who's gonna free Zoro?"

Coby looked at her as she looked at him, a determined look appeared on his face as he turned to the door and left the building. Lori observed from her position.

"You're mature for your age." Rika's mother spoke softly.

Lori said nothing, it didn't surprise her, with a family like hers she had to grow up quickly, never enjoying a childhood due to her parents being selfish, unlike her brothers who enjoyed a good childhood.

"In my world you had to." She muttered softly, not loud enough for people to hear.

She shifted on the stool.

"A drink?"

"Please."

"Will Pineapple juice do?"

"That would be lovely thank you."

She looked around, she wasn't going to stay, well, once she gets a good look of who Zoro was then she plans to travel for a bit, to see what this world had to offer. She looked over to the sea as it sparkled in the sun.

Unlike her own world where she couldn't even leave her little town she was stuck in, her parents weren't around to tell her what to do, not here to try and control her life, she felt giddy at that, she could finally do something without the parents breathing down her neck.

A glass of pineapple juice was placed in front of her as she took a sip.

"What do you plan to do? I saw that look in your eyes when you looked over to the sea."

She turned to face the woman. "Do a bit of exploring."

"Are you really leaving nee-chan?" Rika asked sadly.

"Soon, I plan to stay a bit and then I'm heading off, I'm itching to sail on a boat."

Lori said nothing and looked out the window once more before turning and took a drink of her juice.

* * *

 **And done, it wasn't long like 4,000 words but it's long enough for my liking, at least it wasn't 1,000.**

 **Anyway, review and let me know how it was.**


End file.
